


RFA+SAERAN Reuniting at the airport

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [14]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Hey! ^^ Can I request the RFA+V+Saeran's reactions to reuniting w/ MC at the airport after being away for a month? Thank you~"DISCLAIMER: This is one I was talking about in my bio disclaimer, guys! Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung and Saeran have been personally written by me while Zen, Jaehee, and Jihyun/V have been written by my previous admin, Six! Again, I have permission from her personally to post it so long as I inform you guys about the co-writing!





	RFA+SAERAN Reuniting at the airport

*YOOSUNG:

-Literally BOUNCING

-Up down up down up dOWN

-IS HIS MC HERE YET??? DID THEIR PLANE LAND????

-ARE THEY SAFE?!?!?!?!???!

-He has one of those teddy bears that holds a heart, and like, 7 star shaped balloons

-Do you need all this? No. Does he care? Also no.

-The moment he sees you, he squeals so loud, everyone around him is staring

-R U N S to you, pulling you into a hug

-Makes you drop your luggage and instantly feels bad, and offers to carry it for you

-He’ll hand you his gifts and pull you into another hug

-He doesn’t want to let go, you’ve been gone sO LONG

-Insists on holding your hand and cuddling you close for the rest of the day, he wants to make up for lost cuddle time!

-Begs you to tell him every story and every detail you have about your time away from him

-It doesn’t matter if you called him everyday and texted him as much as possible!!!

-HE WANTS TO KKNNOOWW!

-Show him any and all pictures you’ve taken, he wants to see!!

-Is in awe of everything you saw and did

-”MC, can we take a trip together some time? I think it’ll be really fun!!”

-Totally not because he missed you

-He’ll make you dinner while you shower and unwind from the plane ride

-HEART SHAPED FOOD BECAUSE HE NEEDS YOU TO KNOW HE LOVES YOU

-PLEASE DON’T LEAVE HIM AGAIN  
  
*JUMIN:

-He’s gone on business trips quite a few times since you’ve been gone

-Business trips means places that aren’t home, and places that aren’t home mean different types of things to buy

-Different types of things to buy means aLL OF THE PRESENTS!

-All of the presents means; kidding I’m gonna just leave that there you’re WELCOME

-He’ll have Driver Kim pick you up from the airport, and will wait for you in the living room of your shared penthouse

-As soon as you open the door, you call for him with no response

-Although, Elizabeth the Third meets you at the door Thanks Elly at least you’re excited to see me

-You leave your luggage at the door so you can carry Elizabeth to the living room, where you see Jumin standing the the center of the room

-Or, should I say, the cenTER OF A MASSIVE PILE OF STUFF??

-”Welcome home, Kitten. I take that your trip went well? I missed you dearly. I picked you up a few things because I was thinking of you.”

-A FEW things??????

-”Jumin! You didn’t have to do that! Relaxing with you when I got back would have been enough for me!”

-?????

-Confused Jumin

-He just wanted you to know that he saw these things and thought of you but you didn’t even really want it???

-You just wanted to spend time with him??

-That can be arranged

-He has a few of his body guards move all of the things he bought for you into another room and sat on the couch, pulling you onto his lap

-Gently runs his hand through your hair as you tell him all the sights you saw, foods you tasted, how the whole experience felt

-He smiles because he’s glad you had such a great time, but…

-There’s no way you’re leaving him for a month ever again, he couldn’t get you off of his mind

-Accompanies you on trips from now on  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-HIS MC IS FINALLY COMING BACK

-HE’S SO HYPED!!!

-HE WAS SO LONELY! SAERAN DIDN’T WANT TO DO ALL THE FUN THINGS YOU LIKED TO DO WITH HIM!

-Of course, you always sent him selfies, called every day, and texted nonstop

-He totally didn’t hack into every CCTV he could just to see you, haha, what are you talking about

-The bed felt extremely lonely without you in it with him

-Actually refused to sleep in the bed without you after the first few days you were gone

-He even went out and bought a cake to celebrate your homecoming!!

-Picks you up at the airport in one of his babies

-Yes, he actually left the house to get you, he’s just that excited

-Leaves the cake in the car because he doesn’t want to drop it

-Like Yoosung, R U N S up to you as SOON as you get out of your gate

-Picks you up and spins you around before pulling you close enough to give you a proper hug

-He’ll kiss the top of your head before pulling away to look over you

-He may have every inch of you memorized, but you were gone for a month, he wants to take note if anything changed

-Grabs your hand and your luggage, tugging you to his baby in a haste to show you the cake he picked out!

-It was an ice cream cake

-It’s now melted in the car

-RIP SAEYOUNG AND RIP HIS BABIES SEATS

-It goes faster when you help him clean, and he pouts the whole drive home

-You’re the one who has to drag him to bed and cuddle him close so he stops pouting

-He quickly gets over it and kisses every inch of your face, making you giggle

-He finally had a good night’s sleep that he hasn’t had in the month you were gone, he’s so content  
  
*SAERAN:

-Why would you leave this boy for a month

-You left him….with Saeyoung…for a moNTH

-To say he’s salty is an UNDERSTATEMENT

-He’s got such conflicting feelings, because he really missed you, but he’s also annoyed that you left him with his brother

-Saeyoung kept trying to get him to do ridiculous “bonding” activities, so he would immediately call you and say he was too busy to participate

-Had you call him more often than you would text him, he felt calmer when he heard your voice

-Freaked out a lot of the time you were gone because he wasn’t there to keep you safe!!

-He’d pick you up at the airport, and if you’re lucky, he’ll give you a quick (but loving) hug

-You’re in public, he’s not about to make a fool of himself like his brother would

-He’ll bring you to his favourite ice cream place and let you order whatever you want, then take you home

-That’s enough crowds for me today, thanks MC

-He’ll quietly listen and watch as your face lights up in delight as you relive your trip through the stories and pictures you tell/show him

-Forgets that he was ever upset with you leaving, and smiles softly at the fire he can see in your eyes

-He can tell that you really enjoyed yourself, but a selfish part of him hopes that you missed him as much as he missed you

-After your stories and you’ve gotten a chance to shower, change, and just unwind overall, he’ll put on a movie and cuddle on the couch, pulling you to his chest

-A huge, fluffy blanket is literally ENGULFING the both of you

-Nice warm little burritos

-He’ll kiss the back of your head and whisper against your hair that he missed you, and you can feel your heart swelling in your chest and a pang of guilt when you hear the defeated tone of his voice

-PLEASE TELL THIS BOY YOU MISSED HIM TOO, PLEASE, HE NEEDS THIS

-Lays his cheek on the top of your head and closes his eyes, listening to the movie in the far background and tries to focus on the fact that you’re home, with him, safe

-Please don’t leave me alone with Saeyoung again, MC. He won’t survive

-”MC, next time you go somewhere, you have to take me. No, there’s no “ifs”, “ands”, or “buts” about it.”  
  
*ZEN

\- This unicorn boy cannot function without you

\- All he does is lament in the group chat about how empty his soul is???

\- Saeyoungkickshimoutofthegroupchatafewtimes

\- then hIS ASS JUST TEXTS EVERYONE SEPARATELY ABOUT HOW HE IS NOTHING WITHOUT YOU

\- zenhaveyouhaveheardoffacetime

\- So when you first get off from the plane, you don’t see him anywhere and that’s a huge surprise???

\- You sit down because you’re a little disappointed, you were really looking forward to see him after being away for so long!

\- You’resodisappointedyouactuallytearup

\- You hear an instrument playing but you think nothing of it

\- But then more instruments join in???

\- You look up and there’s a crowd of people instruments around you?!

\- ZEN WALKS IN WITH A SIGN THAT SAYS YOUR NAME?

-YOUDRAMATICLITTLEHOE

\- HE EVEN HAS GOLDFISH BREAD WITH HIM

\- YOU’RE UGLY CRYING HE’S SO SWEET

\- YOU PRETTY MUCH RUN INTO HIS ARMS AND KISS HIM

\- He doesn’t let go of you the entire way home!!!

\- When ur home, he’s made your favorite dinner???

\- And may I add, a candle lit dinner!

\- He whisks you off for a cute bath together because you’re probably exhausted after all that travelling!

\- Afterwards, you two cuddle on the couch and watch his movies

\- “I want you to get as much of me as you can”

\- okayzennyboyi’msureithasnothingtodowithyoulovingtowatchyourself

\- newheadcanon:zenisanexhibitionist

\- listen,,, u may think this night ends with some frickle frackle bUT U ARE WRONG MY FRIEND

\- He just wants to cuddle with you in bed and shower you in kisses!!!

\- lowkeywantstobethelittlespooncauseheneverwantstoforgetyourwarmth  
  
*JAEHEE

\- usually she’s the one away on business trips, and of course she misses you on those trips but that can’t compare to now

\- the house is so empty without your laughs???

\- she dRESSES A BODY PILLOW UP LIKE YOU TO CUDDLE WITH AT NIGHT???

\- the RFA has to confiscate it from her because she started bringing it into work

\- holy shit this girl misses you

\- When this girl sees you get off that plane, she runs to you and embraces you as tightly as she can

\- “Wow did you lose your composure while I was gone?”

\- “Screw composure, I missed you MC”

\- When you guys get home, lots and lots of cuddles!!!

\- youregladthebodypillowisntthere

\- there’s tons of your favorite baked goods

\- she pulls out matching onesies (I think we know where this is going)

\- shehassomelingerietoobutthatsforlater

\- SELFIE TIME COMMENCE

\- this girl cannot get enough of your face and the RFA group is sick of being sent dumb photos of the two of you!!! Theyhateyoucausetheyaintyou

-JuminalmostcallsherintoworkjUSTSOYOU’LLSTOP

\- you two spend the rest of the night watching Zen and Disney movies but you’re not even actually watching them, you’re telling her all about your trip!

\- She never wants you to stop talking, oh my god you’re beautiful  
  
*V

\- Oh my gosh this poor precious bean has no idea what to do without you???

\- Most of his days would revolve around you?

\- You’re in college so he helped you out as much as he could because he wanted you to succeed and not have to worry about little things!!!

\- Clothes? Always washed and folded when you got home

\- Food? He always has something prepared for you when you get home

\- You’re having a rough day? He’ll run a hot bath for you and give you a massage after (listenthisboyisacutehousespouseokayfIGHTME)

\- When he goes out for photography shoots, you’d always be his model??

\- this giraffe is your #1 supporter and can’t get enough of you

\- While you’re gone, his project is making a collage of your best pictures!

\- hasadifficulttimebecauseallyourpicturesareyourbestpictures

\- when you get off that plane, V is calmly holding a super cute sign with your name that Zen he made!

\- he doesn’t run up to you, he doesn’t make a big entrance, that’s not V’s style but when you reach him, he hugs you so tight you almost can’t breathe

\- On the way home, he decides to take a detour to his art exhibit because he just wants to check out some new photographs that were put up(y’all know where this is going)

\- when you go in, it’s all pictures of you (thisistotallynotliketheExtragumcommercial)

\- AND UNDER EACH PHOTO HE WROTE WHAT YOU DID THAT MADE THAT DAY SO SPECIAL???

\- SO MUCH UGLY CRYING V YOU’RE SUCH A SWEETHEART

\- “I wanted to sum up how I felt about you but I realized that’s impossible. I love you MC.”


End file.
